Valentine's Day
by Raine Delmont
Summary: Darien is starting to realize his feelings for Serena. Now he has one day to make her fall in love with him... one very, very long day. Please read and review!
1. The Day Begins

Well, I knew my writing spree couldn't last too long – but not even past a chapter is sad. Blargh… so very hard to force yourself to write one story when you're plagued with millions of ideas for other ones. So, here's an attempt on a new one. Hopefully this will last longer… maybe even provide me with some ideas for my other one. Let us hope.

"_It's been one week since you looked at me,  
Cocked your head to the side and said 'I'm angry.'  
Five days since you laughed at me,  
Saying 'Get back together and come back to see me.'  
Three days since the living room,  
I realized it's all my fault but couldn't tell you.  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me,  
But it will still be two days 'til I say I'm sorry."_

Darien groaned as the music crashed into his ears, jarring his body out of its comfortable state of sleep. He placed a hand to his forehead, brushing away the bangs that had clung to it during the night. It couldn't be time to wake yet; he had only just gone to sleep… He winced in the morning sun, staring through it to his alarm clock, "Seven already? Gods, I need to get into bed earlier…"

"_Rise and shine, lovers! It's that time of year!_" The announcer chimed from the alarm clock's box. Darien glowered at the cheerful singsong voice, climbing out of bed to start the day. That time of year indeed… the time of year he despised just as much as Christmas, if not more. The time of year that merry couples bask in their love, showing it off for all the lonely to see. With no one in the world, how could he even start to enjoy the holidays? The sugar-coated, pink shaded world… "_Happy Valentine's Day! That's right, the day of romance and love is upon us! Whip out those boxes of chocolates, wrap up those bouquets of flowers… it is time to get it on_!"

Darien rolled his eyes, stepping into the bathroom and stripping himself of all clothing. The woman's voice still reached his ears, even as the warm waterfall engulfed him. He worked the shampoo into his head, trying to drown the incessant voice from his mind. Valentine's Day… just another holiday forcing the country to buy goodies and spend, spend, spend. "_Valentine's Day… just another holiday to spend with the ones you love most in this world! We'll be playing love songs all day, my friends, so stay tuned and stay in love!_"

Darien peeked his head out from behind the shower curtain, staring back at the alarm clock that had now replaced the woman's voice with a sweet melody. "I swear, that man is mocking me."

Darien finished showering and dressed himself in the regular attire… nothing special, not for this day. The sweet melody was drawing to a close as Darien checked the time on the clock. Saturday… what else was there to do aside from hang out at the arcade? Darien furrowed his brow, rubbing his forehead… Andrew was bound to be in a cheerful mood today, he was almost better taking his chances with the announcer. With that thought, he closed the door behind him and set off for the arcade, _"What a lovely melody! Sure to strike any lover's heart… and trust me… I will._"

-------

Darien strolled into the comfortable arcade, greeted by screams of joy, wails of sorrow and as always, the constant hums and buzzes of the many games that filled that room. Almost as consistent as the arcade games themselves, Serena sat, bent over a game with her pink tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth in undeniable concentration. Wasted… but undeniable. A content smile crossed his lips as he watched the blonde, caught in her enthusiasm over such a trivial thing.

"Hey, Darien," Andrew's cheerful voice jolted Darien from his thoughts and pulled him back to Earth. He turned to Andrew with eyes that concealed the startled thrum that coursed through his body. What had caught his attention? Meatball head? Absurd…

"What's up, Andrew?" Darien diverted away from his cluttered mind, claiming his typical stool. Andrew chuckled, offering Darien a fresh cup of coffee, which he took gratefully.

"What's up? Dude, it's Valentine's Day!" Andrew claimed, little hearts practically sparkling in his eyes. Of course it was Valentine's Day… and of course Andrew was happy. He had the love of his life, someone to love through this dismal holiday. He had someone who cared for him. "It's…"

"_The most romantic day of the year…_" Darien finished for him, a sullen frown gracing his lips.

Andrew scowled at Darien, waving a finger at his ever-pessimistic friend. Darien offered little more than a glance. "Come on, Darien… you're like this every single holiday. Why don't you go out? Mingle? Is it honestly that hard to snatch yourself a woman?"

"Mingle? Andrew, like you said… It's Valentine's Day. The day for couples, not for hopeless single men looking for a date," He took a sip of coffee from his mug, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. His frown remained, despite Andrew's happy disposition. He hardly noticed as Serena skipped up to the counter. "Every girl is either taken, too old, too young or…"

"Hey Darien, what's got you so down in the dumps?" Serena chirped, nudging him in the side. He glowered at her, but Serena's grin didn't falter. "Yikes, what's the matter? Didn't get in your daily tease yet?"

Darien turned his attention back to Andrew, intent on finishing his sentence, "Or Meatball Head."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean? What are you talking about?" Serena's sunny attitude had already grown slightly faint with the mention of her most despised nickname. Andrew gave Darien an exasperated stare, shaking his head. The man could not stop himself from insulting the poor girl… ever… "Andrew, is he insulting me again?"

"Oh sure, ask Andrew…" Darien rolled his eyes, wondering just how thick Meatball's head really was. Her lower lip quivered in a pout, her arms folding over her chests as her shoulders huffed. This girl was too easy. "Then again, I guess it would be too much to ask you to figure something out on your own for once."

"Oh Darien! Do you always have to be so cruel to me!" Serena squealed, unfolding her arms to clench her fists at her sides. Darien smirked at this newfound confrontation. Nothing like an annoyed Meatball Head to get the day rolling again. What was this fascination she continuously possessed him with?

"You always tease me!" _Relentlessly_.

"Even when you look like you could crawl in a hole and hide away!" _Beyond words, my dear._

"Can't you just…" _My dear?_

"Be kind for once?" _Foolish._

"Just once?" _Utterly improbable_.

"Darien?" Andrew muttered, trying to awake Darien from his trance. He sat in silence, starting blankly at Serena… well… not blankly, per say… It was evident that Darien has a myriad of thoughts occupying his mind. Finally, Darien's eyes found his friend's and life and awareness flowed back into them.

"Sorry, I think that wailing clogged up my mind. You can blame Serena the hyena for that," Darien smirked towards their sniffling companion, who's cries only continued with this latest comment. Andrew covered his ears in defense against the strengthening whine emitting from Serena's mouth.

"Darien, you really need to learn some manners. Honestly, for someone so charming…" Serena's cries were dying off now, reverting back to sniffles of quiet sadness. Darien turned his eyes away from his friend and the girl, but Andrew trudged on. "You're so harsh on her."

"Someone has to be," Darien muttered under his breath, glancing at the defeated girl out of the corner of his eye. Why was she so quick to give in this time? She always put up a terrific battle when she was finally through wailing.

"Serena, how about I treat you to a nice chocolate cocoa? Nice and hot with all the whip cream you want," Andrew's voice was like music to the young girl's ears. Her posture changed completely and her sorrows were forgotten in less than an instant. Andrew beamed at the expected change. "It is Valentine's Day after all!"

"Thank you so much Andrew!" Serena chimed, nearly bouncing in her seat at the promise of chocolate. Darien felt a burning sensation tear through his heart, unable to identify it. That look in her eyes… that look reserved for his best friend Andrew – something wasn't right. "And Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Is it that happy, Meatball Head? Do you have something planned?" Serena's shoulders sank with the sound of Darien's voice. His heart did the same. She turned to face him with an unsure expression.

"Does it really matter?" She mumbled… What was that in her voice? Was she discouraged? The charming Meatbal-… charming?

"I just had to know if someone would actually ask such a ditz out on the most romantic day of the year," Darien scoffed, laughing to bury the previous thought that had entered his mind. He could practically see her heart crumble on her facial features, but something in him… some stupid thing in him… continued on. "I can see it now. Meatball Head in the tunnel of love. Both you and your date would end up soaked in water… you'd klutz out when he would try to kiss you."

Serena's eyes burned with the tears that threatened to fall, to betray her. Was he trying to hurt her now? Had they progressed past their everyday teasing? Couldn't he see he was hurting her? Did he even care?

"Not that anyone would want to kiss you…" He mumbled, turning away from her with a look of complete disinterest. Those terrible thoughts had been plaguing her mind since the year had started. Since the stores filled up with pink hearts, chocolates and flowers. He was right… how could anyone want her? Her body crumbled, her shoulders fell further than before as sobs wracked her small frame.

Darien stood from his stool and stalked off towards one of the booths… anything to get away from her, from what he had just done… from what he had said – from what he was. What was wrong with him today? What were these persistent thoughts plaguing his mind? They were to blame... they pushed him to say such terrible things, even if they were to Meatball Head. His dear, sweet… For crying out loud…

When he turned back to face the counter, he was greeted with a pair of fuming green eyes. The dejected blonde had already left, her chair left empty and lonely next to the cooling cup of cocoa. Darien turned his attentions back to his friend, holding up his hands in defense. "What?"

"Darien, you're horrible… you're… sick…" Andrew spat. Darien blinked. This was not the kind of behavior he ever expected from his good friend. He must have been worse than he thought to provoke such anger from a typically calm man. "I have never seen her like that. I have seen her wail, shout, whine, cry… but I have never seen her break down into tears like that."

Something shot Darien through the heart… certainly not an arrow, at least not a good one. Andrew's words stung, hanging and burning in his own throat, his chest, his eyes… Where had his mind gone to? "I don't know what came over me."

"I said mingle… I said find someone. Where does that involve crushing a girl on Valentine's Day?" Darien's gaze could not meet his friends stinging eyes, so he lowered it to the floor. "She's a young girl… she deserves a good Valentine's Day. It comes once a year and damn it, Darien… I don't care if you like the holiday or not, but don't ruin it for everyone else!"

Darien opened his mouth to speak, but Andrew had already turned around and walked back into the kitchen, carrying Serena's abandoned cocoa with him. Darien stood in silence for a long moment, his arms hanging loose at his sides. How would she ever forgive him? The horrible things he had said… how could he ever take them back? How could he ever give this day back to her?

Darien had no plan in his head, but resolve still found its way into his stormy eyes. He walked out of the arcade and turned in the direction she normally traveled, hoping he would find the depressed blonde along the way.

--------

It had been hours since Darien started his search for his… for the Meatball Head and his resolve had finally begun to melt. He had purchased a bouquet of long stemmed, red roses. Yes, purchased… he had to lay down cold hard cash to make up for the pain he had caused her – it would be too easy to create them himself. Of course chocolate accompanied the beautiful roses… he was searching for Serena after all.

He held the roses limp at his side, prepared to abandon his search for the young woman and retire to his home. The icy weather had finally sunk into his skin and chilled him to the bone. However, just as he turned in the direction of his house, a familiar giggle rang through his ears. He turned in its direction to see the lovel-… to see Meatball Head.

Meatball Head embraced in the arms of another man… an attractive man that clearly made her more happy than he ever could. Then he could? Why was he worried about such a thing? And why was his heart burning in a flurry of emotions? Hatred, anger, jealousy… love? He dropped the roses upon the ground, staring at them with the same sullen expression he had worn at the arcade hours earlier.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Serena," he whispered to the almost silent wind as it kissed the petals of the roses. Valentine's Day… That had to be it… he had actually been consumed by a holiday. All these emotions, all these insane thoughts… they were nothing but a holiday gone too far.

He turned away from the happy couple as they leaned closer together… lips almost touching. Absurd. He set off in the direction of his apartment this time, determined to reach it no matter what thoughts crept into his mind. He needed sleep… he needed to sleep this entire day away.

--------

"It looks like you've failed… so sad… so soon," a voice cooed behind the woman that stared through the glass pane. Red hair tumbled in waves down past her waist, swaying as she joined the woman beside the glass pane… the mirror…

"Don't be so sure…" she whispered to the red head. She stared through the mirror, through the glass to Darien's sleeping body. To his mind, his soul… his heart. "I know it's in there somewhere. I just need a few days to dig it out."

"Take all the time you need," the red head snickered, tapping the glass and smiling to the woman beside her. "Just remember that we're all counting on you… I leave this project in your hands. Hopefully they're capable."

"Oh, don't worry… I can handle this," the girl spoke with confidence, still staring at the sleeping figure. It was meant to be, as much as this man loved to deny it… they were meant for each other. "I will make him understand, no matter how many times I have to drill it into his head…"

--------

"…_Yesterday you'd forgiven me,_

_But it will still be two days 'til I say I'm sorry."_

The music filled Darien's ears, awaking him from his slumber. He glared at the alarm clock, greeted with the blink numbers. "You think they'd come up with a few different songs. I can't wake up to this every morning…"

"_Rise and shine, lovers! It's that time of year!_" The announcer chimed from the alarm clock's box. Darien stared blankly at the machine, certain that he must have heard wrong. Did they put an extension on the holiday? "_Happy Valentine's Day! That's right, the day of romance and love is upon us! Whip out those boxes of chocolates, wrap up those bouquets of flowers… it is time to get it on_!"

_What the…?_

Well! That's the first chapter! Let me know what you think. Love it? Hate it? Let me know!


	2. The Day Continues?

I know, I know… I'm just as shocked as you are. I actually updated. Hooray for updates! I apologize how late this is (the new semester has begun!) but it is better late than never, correct? Well, as some of you guessed, it is a spin off of the movie Groundhog's Day with our two favorite lovers thrown in. So, let's see how Darien can handle this…

------------

Darien continued to stare at his alarm clock as if the woman had just announced the end of the world in the most cheerful voice he had ever heard. Had he heard correctly? Were they running yesterday's broadcast once again by accident… or by some sick joke? Wasn't yesterday horrible enough already? His spirits had already been crushed… perhaps so badly that he was dreaming about it…?

His instant reaction was to turn away from the alarm clock, burying his head tight against his pillow and thrusting the blankets over his head to block out the sun and singsong voice. He begged and pleaded for sleep, but the calmness that had engulfed his mind minutes earlier refused to return. With an annoyed groan, his tossed the blankets from his form and rolled out of his bed.

With his hands resting upon his hips he stared at the alarm clock, waiting for someone to correct this mistake. However, the girl's voice continued on, sugar coated with love and the kind of joy that only a holiday could bring. He buried his face in his hands, pulling in a few deep breaths before lowering his hands. "All right... I know I dread this holiday ever year, but dreaming up the entire day before it even happens?"

That had to be it… that was the only explanation. He had dreamt of the entire day… all the hurtful things he had said to his Meatba-… his? He was certain that had been a piece of the dream. The feelings that had made his heart and mind race could not have been anything but a trick of the brain. However, there was a twinge deep within his chest that refused to accept that excuse.

He pressed the button to stop the voice from entering his mind, jutting the room into complete silence. He needed a moment to regain his composure – perhaps a shower would wake him up. Undressing, he stepped into the shower and encased his body in the warm water.

"Much better…" He sighed, feeling rejuvenated and clean, in the same outfit he had worn typically everyday. Although he despised this holiday more than any other, he felt confident that it would be a wonderful day. He had already dreamt of the worst possible situation, so it was virtually impossible not to improve. With a genuine grin on his face, he stepped out of his apartment and headed to – where else? – The arcade.

------------

Darien almost laughed at the sign of Andrew, a grin plastered across his face as bright as the sun in the sky. He completely forgot about his darling Meatball Head sitting at her favorite video game and instead walked straight to the counter where Andrew waited. He took his usual seat and Andrew poured him his usual cup of coffee – was this predictability the life or what? Stability, he loved it.

"Hey Darien," Andrew said in the same voice as the dream. The same tone, the same giddy notes. Everything was exactly the same.

"What's up, Andrew?" Darien picked up the conversation he knew he had already enjoyed in his head. Andrew chuckled and handed him his coffee, as Darien knew he would.

"What's up? Dude, it's Valentine's Day!" Andrew claimed, little hearts practically sparkling in his eyes…again. Although Darien had already predicted this day, it was still no surprise that Andrew was excited about this loving day. He had the love of his life, Rita. He had someone who cared for him. "It's…"

"_The most romantic day of the year…_" Darien finished for him, perhaps a little more cheerful than he meant to sound. Like a little boy with a new game, he was twisting this day every way he could.

Andrew scowled at Darien, waving a finger at his ever-pessimistic friend. Darien offered little more than a glance. "Come on, Darien… you're like this every single holiday. Why don't you go out? Mingle? Is it honestly that hard to snatch yourself a woman?"

"Mingle?" Darien's mind traveled off to the events that happened very soon after this sentence. Meatball Head would wander over here and madness would ensue. He decided to bring it to a halt before it ever got into motion. He looked around the arcade and finding his target, he grinned, "Sure, why not?"

_There's my blonde…_

_My? Stupid, stupid…_

Andrew stared in confusion; absolutely positive he had misunderstood Darien's response. Had he just agreed to mingle? On Valentine's Day? Was he sick? He followed Darien's gaze and decided that his friend had indeed lost his mind, "Uh… Dar…?"

Serena sat at the same arcade game, her little pink tongue sticking out in that same look of futile concentration. She pounded the buttons, her face nearly connected to the screen as she leaned forward, engrossed by the game. She groaned as an enemy broke through her lines, landing a fatal hit on her pixilated joy. She frowned, grumbling as she shuffled through her pockets for another quarter. Well, this was a chance to improve the day…

Serena's gaze flew up with the soft plunk of a quarter filling the machine, the game instantly chiming back to life. Her gaze followed the owner and stared, dizzy in confusion, "D… Darien?"

"You were looking for another quarter, weren't you?" A smooth grin slid across his lips. Serena screamed inwardly at her instant attraction… he could be so suave when he wanted to be. She couldn't find the words to express her amazement and settled instead for a dull nod. Darien's grin only continued to grow, "Well, this one can be on me. Happy Valentine's Day, Meatball Head."

The hairs on the back of Serena's neck instantly stood on end, her shoulders rounding at her hated nickname. Suddenly her vocabulary was ready and waiting. She folded her arms across her chest, her lower lip sticking out in an obvious pout as she glared at Darien's retreating form, "A quarter - nice investment. Probably the most you'll ever spend on a girl!"

"Investment, now that word is worth a quarter with you, Meatball Head," Darien said. His mind screamed at him to stop, to apologize for the nickname and offer to make it up to her. Old habits do die hard, don't they? His words left his mouth before he could think twice about them. "You better enjoy that quarter, it's not like anyone else will get _you_ anything."

Andrew was just about to pinch himself, certain that he had been imagining this scenario, but just as soon as the dream had started, it had come crashing back down. Serena's eyes filled with tears, her lower lip trembling as she burst into wails. He saw Darien's shoulders stiffen as his friend stalked off back to his lonely cup of coffee. Sighing, Andrew went to tend to the fallen blonde.

"He… he's t-terrible, Andrew!" Serena hiccuped the words between her cries. Darien grumbled angry yet inaudible words into his cup of coffee, trying to enjoy the heat while it lasted. He listened as Andrew tried to stop the incessant wailing, wondering why he had even bothered to try.

_Because you care about her…_

"Absolute madness…" Darien spoke out loud, shutting his eyes against the thought. Why would he ever care for such a clumsy, ditzy and selfish brat? He massaged his temples for just a second before his concentration was interrupted.

"What is?" Andrew spoke, standing behind Darien. Darien opened his eyes, watching as the sniveling blonde sat in the seat beside him – the only empty on available. Pairs of lovers captured everywhere else.

"Her," Darien mumbled without a second thought, the words leaving his lips before he intended to let them go. Louder than he had intended… Serena's shoulders sank with Darien's heart and he could not help but feel déjà vu growing stronger with each passing second. Was his life meant to turn out this way?

"Serena's just sitting here because there's no empty seats available, Dar." Andrew glowered at his friend, patting Serena on the shoulder. Her facial expression changed instantly, sending daggers through Darien's heart.

"Welcome to the table of losers, Serena. You can be the dateless Meatball Headed wonder," Darien held up his cup of coffee in cheers. Serena did not meet his gaze, but simply stared at the top of the counter as if she were preparing to dissect it. Andrew smacked Darien, causing his coffee to drip on the marble top and then retreated to retrieve a treat for Serena.

Andrew had a way with women that had never bothered Darien until now. He was able to make any woman smile and fawn over him – which couldn't matter any less until it was concerning his Meatball Head.

_His?_

"So, Meatball Head," Darien started, leaning forward to prop both of his elbows on the counter, resting his chin against his palms.

"I don't want to talk to you," Serena seethed, lowering her head to her arms, which were resting folded on the counter. Darien stared at the blonde blankly, wondering if she was actually serious – she was always there to lend an ear, no matter what mood she was in.

_To anyone but him…_

"That's just fine, Meatball Head," Darien tried to let her words roll off of his shoulders like her couldn't care less, but there was a twinge in his voice that he could not hide, even from himself, "I don't want to talk to you either. I can't think of why anyone would. You have a way of ruining someone's day."

Lies. All lies. Every word he has just said was lacking truth like a dying plant needs water. His day was ruined… not by her. It was ruined by himself, by his stupid inability to keep himself from saying such terrible things to her. Twice now…

Serena's eyes glazed over with tears that brimmed in the edges of her eyes, pleading to fall. He could practically feel the pain it must have caused to hold them back… but she did. She stood from her seat and didn't offer him so much as a glance as she made her way out of the door. Darien was unable to stop his mouth from moving… and apparently the same was true with his legs.

"Serena, wait!" he shouted, grabbing her wrist as they exited the arcade. She wheeled around, staring at him with the tears she had so desperately hidden now streaming down her cheeks. He felt himself gulp, hardly aware of his own body. Just her skin… her soft skin…

"Can't you just leave me alone?" She screamed, ripping her wrist out of his grasp and snapping his mind back to reality. He had never heard her scream. He had heard her wail, cry, whine… but never, never in all his time of knowing her, had he ever heard he scream.

Her cheeks were bright red with anger, contrasted sharply by her radiant blue eyes that stung bright with her tears and anger. Her eyes were lighter when she was angry… he had always expected them to be a darker blue.

He had always expected them to be? Did he think of Serena that often? Was this more than just a holiday that caused his heart to beat so heavily in his chest? Was it more than cupid's arrow that made him dash out of the arcade after a girl that didn't even want to know he existed? Did he care that much?

"S-erena…" Darien stuttered, falling back nearly a step of two. Because of her screams? Perhaps… or perhaps because he had never seen her in this light… this caring light he somehow held for her.

"I can't stand you!" She screamed, shutting her eyes and causing only more tears to fall from her eyes. Darien winced at the words, feeling them burn deep within his heart. If he didn't care, then why could she hurt him this way? "Don't you get it? You ruin my day! Everyday!"

Darien could not find the words to explain himself, all he could think of was his desire to keep her from crying. He wanted to stop this pain, more for her than for him. His hands reached out against his will and gripped her shoulders in the most comforting manner that he could muster, "Serena…"

"No!" She jumped back from his touch like he was a hotplate pressed against her flesh. She stared back at him with the same upset eyes, the same torn spirit as before. He felt his heart and world crumbling around him, "I look forward to this day every year. I'm always so hopeful… and… and…"

What could he say? What could he do to make her stop this? His hand instinctively led back to her shoulder, but she pushed it away before it could complete its journey. She shook her head, lowering her gaze to the ground as she sucked in a few long breaths. When her gaze returned, Darien saw something he never thought he would see in her eyes – hate. "You took all my hopes away."

She might as well have said, 'I hate you, Darien.' To be quite honest, it probably would have felt better than the pain she left him with now. He did not attempt to stop her this time… simply watching as she let out one more sob, turning on her heel and fleeing down the street. He had taken her hopes away from her… the bright, cheerful, never dull, always happy Meatball Head had no hopes… because of him.

--------

Darien did not have to waste his money on a beautiful bouquet of roses or a fresh box of chocolates. His day had paralleled his dream so perfectly… he already knew where Serena must be now… wrapped up in the arms of that young man. The brightest smile lit upon her face as he drew her closer into his embrace, shielding her from the February weather.

His arms hung slack at his sides as he walked the rest of the way back to his apartment. His mind was clouded in pain and loathing of this holiday. All the happy couples that passed him on the street did nothing to ease the feelings that threatened to consume his entire soul.

Was it possible that he cared for her this much without ever realizing it until now? Was this a feeling of friendship or perhaps he even… liked her more than that? That would explain the twinge of jealously, but it was still too absurd to consider. Meatball Head and Darien… what a match made in… well… you can only guess.

Still, even as Darien crawled back into his bed, hoping the warmth of his blankets would sooth the day way, he could not helped but think back to the blonde. His arcade angel. She was so cheerful, so kind, so loving and happy… How could he have ignored it before? How could he let all the insults get in the way of his attraction to her?

_Wait… attraction?_

_Was it even possible? Could he? Could he really l-…_

--------

"Well, would you look at that," the red head cooed to the woman standing beside the glass pane. The woman responded with a low growl, tapping her fingers in obvious annoyance against the glass.

"It just needs a few more days, that's all… Love takes time," she muttered through clenched teeth, staring at Darien's sleeping form through the glass. He was so stubborn, but he was starting to get the idea.

"Please, I would have had this done in one day," The read head laughed, leaning back against the pane and grinning.

"This is my job and I intend to finish it no matter how many time he needs to be put through this. He will realize his feelings soon enough," she responded, glaring at the red head.

"Oh, I believe he already has," the red head giggled in response, waving her hand to the man in the bed, "He just needs to get the girl. Good luck with that."

"Oh well, Darien…" the woman stared through the glass pane and snapped her fingers, "Here we go again…"

--------

"…_Yesterday you'd forgiven me,_

_But it will still be two days 'til I say I'm sorry."_

The music filled Darien's ears, crashing him from his pleasant dreams back into his dismal reality. He glared at the alarm clock, greeted with the blinking numbers. "This same song again? That's twice… no three times… wait…"

"_Rise and shine, lovers! It's that time of year!_" The announcer chimed from the alarm clock's box. Darien's heart skipped a beat, his eyes widening in response to the message the alarm clock had just delivered. "_Happy Valentine's Day! That's right, the day of romance and love is upon us! Whip out those boxes of chocolates, wrap up those bouquets of flowers… it is time to get it on_!"

_Oh no…_

Well! That's the second chapter! Let me know what you think. Love it? Hate it? Let me know!


	3. To Win Her Heart

Oh yea, I know… I suck with updates on this story, huh? But… here it is, after months of waiting… the third chapter! YAY! Enjoy.

"What is this?" Darien roared at the little radio, singing happily with the same voice he had heard twice already. His fists clenched themselves at his side, his lower lip pinched between his teeth as he gathered up the last of his composure in an attempt to stop himself from losing all control. Hadn't he suffered enough already? Had he dreamt twice in a row? Or was he… stuck?

_Stuck…_

Was that even possible? Was it even logical that he could be stuck in… a day? Doomed to repeat his most despised day of the entire year… could reality be that cruel? Darien's hands unfurled themselves, digging into his soft black hair as he fell back onto his bed. Millions of thoughts skimmed through his head, many as irrational as the current situation. Was he stuck for a reason… was there a purpose in all of this? The announcer's voice had faded, a love song taking its place. The song was a dim ring amongst the many thoughts buzzing in Darien's head… the words barely registering…

_I've seen what you can do_

_I've seen you make miracles and hopeless dreams come true_

_You've made the heavens and the stars_

_Everything, come on how hard_

_Could it be, To make her love me?_

_I've said some things I shouldn't have_

_Tried everything to win her back_

_I'm human, I messed up, Is she gone, Are we done?_

_Forgiveness, another chance, that's all I want, it's in your hands_

Like the flick of a switch, all lights turned on within Darien's mind, his eyes wide. His hands releasing his hair, he ran into the shower and poured the water over his skin, prepared to be on time. Now was he thinking that he could fix this by winning her heart? That he could free himself from this torturous day by making her love him? Did that matter to him at all? Of course not… only one thought occupied his mind now.

_This is my chance. _

Darien hardly noticed the rest of his morning routine, his body working separately from his mind. He needed to get to the arcade… he needed to see her. The smile on his lips glowed brightly as he pulled his shirt over his head. _This is amazing_, he thought, _most people don't get the chance to fix their mistakes… I'm being offered the chance to fix two_. He could make this right again, he could make he fall in love with him. No… not could, that was the wrong word. Would. He would make her see who he truly was – he would make her love him.

_Serena…_

--------------------

Darien marched into the arcade, fully prepared for anything that might come his way. He knew the day before had started beautifully, up to the point where he lost his temper. _This time_, he swore to himself, _this time I will not lose my temper. She can say anything she wants… I will take it all, I will smile and brush it off. I won't hurt her this time._

"Hey Darien," Andrew said in the same perky tone that Darien had come accustomed to. Just like reading the lines of a play, Darien knew everything that he had to say to lead up to his dearest Meatball Head.

"What's up, Andrew?" Same chuckle, same cup of coffee. Darien smiled into the steam, taking a sip of the warm contents. It was comforting, really… he didn't need to worry about slipping up. He could make everything perfect, with time.

"What's up? Dude, it's Valentine's Day!" Andrew said, just as happy as the two times before, the same sparkles gleaming within his love struck eyes. Of course, Andrew… you have your loving girlfriend and soon, very soon, I will know the same joy that you do.

Darien knew the rest of the line, but he was more than happy to complete it himself, "It's the most romantic day of the year!"

Andrew had scowled the first day… the second day… and today Darien had caused him to do the opposite. Rather than sending his eyebrows to scrunch up, they perked up in an obvious look of surprise. There was no resentment or sarcasm… Darien sounded generally happy about Valentine's Day. "Uh… Dar?" Andrew placed his hand against his friend's forehead to check for a fever, "You don't feel warm… are you okay?"

But Darien didn't hear his friend… he barely even noticed when his hand touched his head. _She_ had walked into the arcade – punctual for once, despite the fact that she wasn't trying. She didn't know she had a date waiting for her, ready to sweep her off her feet on this most romantic day. Darien stood up from his stool, knowing that her first try at the game would end early and that his moment would arrive shortly after. "Dar…?"

Andrew stared blankly as Darien walked over to the blonde hunched over at the machine, her nose scrunched in concentration. Her fingers flew across the buttons, but it did no good in defeating the villains of the game. Darien smiled as a frown fell upon her lips, her hand dipping into her pockets in search for another quarter… this was his cue.

_Clunk._

The soft clink of a quarter tumbling into the machine and finding a rest upon the mounds of change within caused Serena's head to snap up to the culprit. As the game chimed to life and the start up screen was presented towards her, her bright blue eyes met the stormy eyes of Darien. A smooth grin slid across his lips as he leaned against the machine, "You were looking for another quarter, right?"

She stared at him blankly for the second time in a row, nodding her head slowly in response. Looking happy, dumbfounded, ditzy… all expressions were beautiful when displayed upon her face. Darien couldn't help but grin wider at her confused expression, the next line sliding out perfectly, "Well, then I suppose this one is on me… Happy Valentine's Day…" Darien caught his tongue, the hated nickname nearly slipping past his lips, "Serena."

Andrew's eyes were as wide as Serena's when Darien spoke her real name. Something was indeed different about his friend today, his happiness and willingness to please Serena were far too different from his usual tactics. He would have suspected a new development between the two, but he could tell by Serena's expression that she had no idea what was happening either.

"D-Darien…?" She whispered up to him. He hadn't moved after speaking her name. He was staring at her with those deep blue eyes, calculating , inquisitive, passionate… Serena shook her head in a futile attempt to clear her mind. It was nothing different, of course. Even on his cruelest moments she found herself lost in the depths of his eyes.

"Yes, Serena?" Darien had to admit he was enjoying this in every way possible. Her confusion was more than apparent… her beautiful blue eyes deep in thought. _Go ahead, Serena… figure me out if you can._

"I bet this is the biggest gift you've ever gotten a girl," she said with a grin, expecting the obvious. Darien didn't even feel a twinge of pain at this comment… he was assuming she would respond with some sort of insult, hoping that it would jolt him out of this new behavior. _Wish away, Serena… I'm going to keep my temper,_ he thought with an inward grin, _I'm going to make you realize… me…_

"You know…" he sighed deeply and dropped his gaze, noticing with a quick glance that her grin had grown. She was waiting for this. He peered at her through his dark lashes, his grin just as smooth as ever, "You're right, Serena. It probably is… perhaps…" He knelt down so that he was at eye level with his beautiful angel. She was gaping at him now, completely lost for words, "Perhaps you could help me change that?"

Serena's mouth had gone completely dry from the second that he peered at her through those lashes. _What a hunk…_ Serena thought. She didn't have to inwardly scream at herself for that – there was no denying that Darien was an unbelievably attractive man. She could hate him from head to toe and that still wouldn't stop the fact that he was quite possibly the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. Not that she'd ever say that out loud. She tried to mutter out another insult… something to bring Darien back to his original state… but the only word that left her mouth was, "H-how?"

_So, she's interested already? Come now, Serena… put up a fight._ Darien smirked inwardly at the thought. A fight was the last thing he wanted from her… he wanted her to love him as much as he loved her and a fight would not improve the situation. He reached forward and took one of her hands in both of his, listening to her breath catch in her throat. "Well… if you're not too busy… I'd love to spend the day improving my expenditures on girls." He paused, rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand, "Namely you."

She tried to swallow, but there was no moisture left. Her mouth, her throat… completely dry and completely at a loss for any decent response. His hands were warm against hers, his thumb like silk dancing across her skin. What had changed the man she knew so well? The man that she could predict perfectly, know ever insult and rebuttal before they left his lips… had changed completely. So what did Serena do? There was nothing she could do, besides nod.

Andrew watched as Darien, hands still holding onto Serena, stood up and lifted the young blonde with him. He watched in awe as his best friend slipped his arm around the waist of the girl he had teased every single day of the week and led her out the arcade's doors. _What's going on with you today, Darien?_ Andrew wondered to himself, _And why Serena? What are you scheming…?_

----------------------

Serena squealed in delight as Darien retrieved the stuffed teddy from the deposit slot on the machine. Crane games… easy satisfaction for just about anyone and after hours of practice he had worked up quite a skill. At least a skill for realizing that a certain amount of bills would trick the game into a play until you win scenario. He handed the stuffed joy to Serena who accepted it happily, squeezing it tightly within her arms.

They had of course gone to the mall, the most accessible place for anything that Serena might ask for. He had indulged her with chocolate fudge, entertained her with the new VR center, warmed her with hot cocoa in the café and finally the crane games. He smiled down at her, her eyes staring down upon the new bear in her arms. "I'm glad you like it."

"Darien?" she whispered, pulling the bear closer as she met his gaze. She had enjoyed the day… she had loved the day… but why was he doing this? "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because…" he began, biting his lower lip momentarily in thought. He had expected this question, racked his mind for answers to it… but nothing fit. "I've been mean to you for too long and I want to make up for that. I want to be friends."

"Oh…" she muttered, staring back down at the bear. Darien watched her, affection shining in his eyes. She was expecting more of an answer than what he had given her… that much was obvious. He rested his hand upon her shoulder, causing her to stare back into his eyes, "What is it?"

"I love you, Serena," he whispered, a smile wide upon his lips. He had told her… told the woman that he cared about more than anything else… that he loves her. He had planned the entire day, word for word and action for action. He knew how she would react, how he could make her smile. Everything went perfectly…

Until now.

"I hate you." Darien's eyes widened with her response, watching as her eyes filled up with tears. This wasn't right… he hadn't planned for this. She wasn't supposed to cry tears of sorrow or say that she hated him; it was wrong. He was about to open his mouth to respond, but she stopped him before he could, "You're horrible, Darien. Smart, but horrible."

"Serena, I…" he started, but once again she shot him down.

"No! You've… you… you did all of this to hurt me, didn't you? You made me so happy, you made me… made me care about…" No, no, no… why was this happening? Why was she reacting this way? "You did all that just to say that you love me… to make me want you to say that."

"But Serena, I do…" she turned away from him now, moving away from him. He reached forward to place his hand back upon his shoulder, but predicting his movements, she moved.

"No, you don't. How could you? You were too nice," she muttered, her words and shoulders quivering with her tears, "You set me up. You would make me love you and then… tomorrow… you would laugh."

Darien stared at her, mouth wide open and hand still reaching out to her. _That's what she thought I would do…_ he whispered inwardly, _she thought I would do all this just as some large prank?_

"You would laugh," she continued, choking back tears over the words, "And it would hurt more than it does now. But I won't let you hurt me like that, Darien. I will never care for you that way."

She didn't even turn to look him in the eyes. She didn't bother to see the pain written clearly across his face… didn't notice his heart on the floor. She simply walked away from him, leaving him with tears in his eyes and pain in every part of his body. He could barely swallow, lost to her words.

_She hates me… She truly…_

--------------------------

"…_Yesterday you'd forgiven me,_

_But it will still be two days 'til I say I'm sorry."_

It didn't wake him up… Darien had been waiting for the alarm to switch over for nearly half an hour now. The song finished, the announcer sang their cheerful montage of Valentine's Day chatter… but it didn't matter. Darien set his left hand over his eyes, closing them tightly against his palm. He had so much resolve… he always kept his chin up, even if his attitude didn't always display it. He never let his feeling break through his tough skin, but today… the fourth day… the fourth day of seeing her, of breaking his heart. Today, he couldn't help it.

Darien let the tears fall.

Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Please review! )


	4. A Change of Suit

Wow… I'm actually updating back to back this time, huh? It must be all those wonderful reviews I've been getting. It gets me in the mood to write the next chapter… and here it is!

A few responses to the reviews:

Serena221 – Thank you for the idea! I haven't completely decided the ending myself just yet, but I really did enjoy reading your idea. Thanks for the input.

Channah – I know, I hated making Darien cry. ;; Hopefully you'll like how this chapter turns out for him.

Brucasforever – Ah, that's part of the surprise… but don't worry, you will find out who the two are eventually.

And to everyone else, thank you so much for reviewing! And now… Chapter 4!

-------------------------

Darien was barely conscious as the hot water of his shower struck his sensitive skin, sending a chill through his already aching body. He winced against the feeling, his eyes shutting tightly in a futile attempt to ward off all the thoughts that insisted on nailing themselves into his mind. He couldn't get her face out of his head, no matter how hard her tried… she was permanently stuck. The tears on her face, the anger in her eyes, the same pout of a mouth that had torn his heart out once again. Once again, he had ruined her Valentine's Day.

"I give up…" Darien murmured into the hot stream of water washing over the top of his head. He was not himself the first two days… he was the same cruel Darien he had always pretend to be when he was around her, and she hated him for it. He ruined her day twice, purposely… knowing what he was doing, even if he regretted it. But yesterday, if you could call it that, he had been himself. He let every emotion run free, let his heart love her… let his voice speak the words, and she hated him for it. "I'm cruel, I'm nice… she just…"

Hates me… Will never feel that way about me… 

_Never… _The words rang through his head like the harsh clang of a bell. Earth shatteringly loud, shaking every part of him inside. She would never care for him that way. Serena, the bright and cheery, ever loving girl… would never love _him_.

_Damn it, _his mind screamed, his left hand punching the wall of his shower. The pain that echoed through his knuckles lasted only a moment before giving way to the same cold reality he kept denying. How could he make her love him in a day? It was impossible… Friendship with her in a day was even a laughable notion. He had already pushed his teasing too far, too many times to win her friendship with the mere time span of a day. _I can't… I can't do this… I have a day, one day… and I can't even get her to trust me!_

He shut the shower off in one swift motion, wrapping a towel around his form as he made his way to his dresser. He searched through his drawers for something… anything that was different from the day before. He didn't want it to be the same anymore. He needed a change, something different… something that wouldn't lead to the further decay of his heart. But everything… every shred of clothing… had her in it.

He held up one shirt, staring at it with blank eyes and his mind full of thoughts. Full of memories. Full of her. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself, remembering the day that he had found himself in quite the heated argument with Serena… he was wearing this shirt. His laughter soon stopped and he tossed the shirt aside, knowing it was just another reminder of the many reasons why she hated him. Why should would always hate him.

"Fine… nothing here, obviously," He walked back into his shower, snagging the bathrobe off the door hanger. He slipped it over his form and knotted the tie securely around his waist. Now, normally he would have stopped himself… he would have thought it was a crazy idea and he would have been sensible by slipping on one of his tired outfits. But he had lost all reason last night and he was now left with nothing other than the desire to change the ending to this long day.

Armed in nothing other than a pair of bath slippers, a bathrobe and his wallet, Darien marched out the door.

---------------------------

"May I… err… help you… sir?" the clerk stuttered between giggles as Darien walked through the doors of the shop. She had to admit, he was a gorgeous man, but why he was clothed in nothing but a bathrobe… she shook her head, dismissing the thought. It was a rare occasion when such a lovely specimen walked into her shop, needing everything down to a new pair of socks. Darien didn't even notice the laughter, setting his wallet down upon the desk in front of the woman.

"I need clothes," he stated simply, waiting for her response.

The woman perked a slender brow, giggling once again at this amusing man. Valentine's Day always brought in the most desperate of customers, "I can see that."

"I don't care what it is," Darien began, pacing from one side of her desk to the other. The woman watched him with curious eyes and Darien could only begin to imagine what was running through her head… not that he cared. He didn't care, so long as this worked… as long as he was different from yesterday and the day before. He stopped his pacing, placing his hands upon the desk to stare intently in the woman's eyes, "Just make me look… make me…" his brow scrunched up in concentration. How did he want to look? Or did he just want to be different? No… no, no matter how much she hurt him, he still wanted her, "Make me look irresistible. Make me look like the kind of man any woman would want, no matter how much she hates…"

"Well, give me a challenge," the girl cut in, rolling her eyes. Hated or not, she could make him look irresistible. Not that there was much work to be done… the man was already very attractive, even if he wore nothing other than a dark blue bathrobe. Blue… Yes, dark blue and black appeared to be wonderful colors on him. The blue complimented his strikingly brilliant eyes. "Well, let's get started, shall we?"

Darien stood there, feeling quite out of place as the woman ran this way and that across the store, searching for all kinds of clothing. She muttered quietly to herself as she rummaged over the racks, "Dark blue shirt… silk, yes. Everyone loves silk," she threw a few shirts to the side before racing to another rack, "And no girl would resist a black suit, a nice jacket… matching pants, yes…" Darien perked an eyebrow as the pile of chosen clothes grew to a mountainous form. He glanced over to his wallet, barely able to imagine how slim it would be after this little escapade.

"Here we are!" The woman said cheerful, nearly toppling over as she carried the massive pile of clothes over to Darien. Darien quickly stepped forward, taking the load of cloth into his arms, setting it down carefully upon the desk next to his wallet. The woman smiled at him gratefully before picking out the first outfit, "Off to the dressing room with you!"

And so he set off into the little dressing room, assorted articles of clothing in hand. He momentarily thanked himself for remembering underwear before leaving his apartment before slipping on the pair of pants she had given him. He pulled them up and strained a little, finally getting it to close securely around his waist. Looking down, he noticed his ankles smiling up at him. He shook his head, obviously the pants were too small, but perhaps the jacket...

"I… think it's too small," Darien shouted from inside the dressing room. The woman sighed, pulling out a label a good few sizes higher than the one she had chosen. He had never offered her his size, so this was the only reasonable path to finding a suitable outfit. He stepped out of the dressing room, walking as though his legs were stuck in place, unable to bend at the knee. His arms were raised slightly on the sides, the seams not allowing him to rest them at his sides. She giggled, handing him the new set of clothes. Darien rolled his eyes, unable to hide his own grin, "Thanks."

After finally escaping the prison of clothes, he pulled up the second pair of pants… and pulled… and pulled. He looked down, finding that his feet were completely hidden by the long slacks. Again, he tested the entire outfit, pulling the shirt over his head and slipping the jacket on to watch his hands disappear. He sighed, slapping his forehead with nothing but sleeve.

"This is too big!" he called to her, stepping out of the dressing room and nearly tripping out of his own pants. The woman was already waiting at the door, holding out yet another outfit. He took it gratefully with one hand, the other attempting to keep his pants from falling off. He waddled back into the dressing room, allowing his pants to drop as the door shut behind him. "Let's see…"

_Perfect…just perfect…_ Darien turned from side to side, observing himself in the mirror with a look of astonishment. The silk shirt hugged his form perfectly, matching the color of his eyes in every way. The black jacket came directly over his wrists, just the way he preferred his long sleeved items. His pants covered the top of the black shoes the woman had just placed upon his feet. No need for another outfit, no need for any alterations… "Hate to sound like Goldilocks, but this is…"

"Just right," the woman finished for him, setting her hand upon his left shoulder as she stared at his reflection in the mirror. He definitely looked irresistible, so much so that she had a hard time keeping her hands off him herself. She sighed, pretending to clean dust off the shoulders of his jacket before turning him around. "Well, let's hurry and ring you up so you can get to sweeping this girl of yours off her feet."

Darien finished paying, thanking the woman for her great efforts before walking out the door. Walking down the street, Darien enjoyed the cool breeze as it danced through his raven locks. Running a hand through his hair, he turned to glance at himself in a nearby store window. Not normally like him to be quite this confident in his appearance, but he was definitely enjoying this now.

"Assorted gifts and necessities," Darien muttered, reading the title of the store as he walked past the window. Well, it couldn't hurt to pick up a couple of things to further enhance his chances with his lovely blonde angel. He pushed his way through the door, heading over to the colognes in search for the perfect scent. Something spicy and warm… Ah ha. Darien picked up the perfect bottle and, after a test sniff, decided it was the one for him.

"Anything else?" the store clerk asked with a smile. Darien paused in his answer, looking up to the shelf behind her. It was decorated in little bears, bushels of flowers and with a grin, he chose a fluffy pink bear squeezing a little red heart and a dozen pink roses. The store clerk couldn't help but feel envious against the girl that was receiving this man's affections. With a smile, she waved goodbye as Darien walked out of the store.

"Perfect," he whispered after slipping the stems through the arms of the bear so that it was now hugging the flowers and the heart. He had already decorated himself in the new scent and had long since slipped the bottle of cologne in his pocket. He walked casually, happily down the street towards the arcade… where he knew his angel would be waiting. At the doors, he took a deep breath in perpetration, "Okay, Darien… he it goes."

With a whoosh, the doors of the arcade opened to allow him inside. He stepped through the doors, his dark blue eyes tracing the expanse of the room in search for the object of his affections. He heard a few gasps and whispers as the girls pointed to him, giggling and chattering amongst their friends. He dismissed them, his attentions settling upon Serena who had long since given up on the arcade machine and was now sitting at the counter, speaking to Andrew.

"He's so cute!" a girl squealed to one of her friends, causing Serena's attentions to turn in the direction of the doors. And there he stood, his gaze connecting with her light blue eyes, peering deep into her. She felt her body freeze in her seat, unable to move or speak… or pull her eyes away from him. He was staring at her so intently, so purposefully that it made her insides turn over in excitement. Excitement? Why?

"Wow…" Andrew muttered, releasing Serena from her momentary state of shock. Andrew… of course, he was looking at Andrew. He wasn't looking intently at her, he was just looking for his friend. That had to be it. Darien walked over to the pair, a grin sliding across his lips as he came to a stop behind Serena. Andrew perked a brow at his friend, "Nice outfit, Darien. Is it new? What's the occasion?"

"Her," Darien stated simply, drawing a surprised look from his good friend. He noticed the blonde stiffen, her gazing roaming the arcade as if looking for the girl he was speaking of. She turned around in her chair to further her search only to be met with his stormy blue eyes. He smiled softly, having kneeled down to be at eye level with her. He placed a finger under her chin, drawing a gasp from her lips, "You."

"M-me?" Serena stuttered, captivated completely within his eyes. He nodded before taking her left hand in his, setting the bear within her open palm. She stared down at it in shock, the soft fur tickling her skin. This wasn't like Darien at all… there had to be something else to this, "What's the joke here?"

"There is none," Darien stated simply. This time he was expecting her reaction from the day before, he was expecting her to hurt him with her words. He knew she wouldn't trust him. "You don't have to believe it… and I know you probably won't. But there is no joke, Serena. This is me… wanting to make your Valentine's Day special. If you still want to pretend it's a joke, then take it as nothing more than a free bear and flowers."

Darien squeezed her hand affectionately, gazing at her with content and honest eyes before releasing her and standing to his feet. He nodded to Andrew, who could do nothing but nod completely dumbfounded back at him. Darien decided this was the perfect moment to leave the room. It was a step that he needed to take, a day that he needed to end without heartbreak. He smiled to Serena, who was still staring down in shock at the bear, before turning and walking out of the arcade.

"Andrew…?" Serena spoke softly, turning back around in her seat after she had gained her composure. "Was that some sort of joke?"

"I honestly can't say…" Andrew said, staring at the empty doors for a moment longer before turning his gaze to Serena, "I don't… think he was joking. Darien teases people, but he doesn't…" Andrew shook his head, turning around to clean one of the glasses, "He never tries to hurt them. Then again, I've never seen him so genuinely nice to a girl."

Andrew turned around to find that he was speaking to no one except a giggling bunch of girls. His eyes flew to the door, just barely catching a glimpse of two long golden ponytails flying down the street.

---------------------------------

Darien was walking down the street, completely content in his accomplishment. It was time for him to be heading home… he had spent a majority of his day in shops and the sun had already begun its descent into the horizon. He had made her happy with that… at least that was what he hoped for. She wasn't there to tell him otherwise, so he could be happy in the fact that…

Darien was suddenly brought to a halt as his hand became attached to something warm. He spun around, his eyes meeting the bright blue gaze of Serena. She held his hand in hers, staring up at him with confusion written across her beautiful features, "Why would you do something like that?"

Did he hurt her again? Darien sighed inwardly, his shoulders sinking as he waited for the array of insults that were about to come his way. But they didn't… she was waiting for his response. "I… I didn't think I was going to hurt you with that. I really just wanted to make this a good day for you, Serena. I'm sorry if I hurt you somehow…"

"Hurt me?" she questioned, staring at him in the same state of confusion as before. He thought that he had hurt her by giving her a gift on Valentine's Day? His eyes were too honest for it to be some vicious plot to hurt her… "I'm not hurt, Darien. I just wanted to know… why me?"

"Because I…" Darien stopped himself this time. It was too fast last time… too much and too soon. He was not going to make that mistake again. He reached out, taking her hands in his. She obliged, holding onto his hands, waiting for his answer, "I want to get to know you, Serena. I hate fighting with you. I want you to like me."

"Don't be silly, Darien," Serena said, rolling her eyes. Darien was waiting for the worst, the comment that had injured his spirits yesterday. But instead, Serena smiled up at him, squeezing his hands in response; "It's not like I hate you or anything. I do like you, Darien, in your own special way."

"You… wait…" Darien muttered. But yesterday…

"I wish you would have given this to me earlier, Darien," Serena said, nodding to the little bear in her hands, "I would have liked to spend the day making a friend. Maybe tomorrow… if you still want to tomorrow, that is… maybe we could get to know each other?"

She stared at him with almost hopeful eyes. Hopeful… hopeful that he would want to spend the day with her. _She_ wanted _him_ to spend the day with her. As giddy as Darien was, he kept a calm exterior. "Of course, Serena," he said with a tender smile, "I'd like that."

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," she said, releasing his hands long enough to offer a wave goodbye before turning and running off in the direction of her home. However, she soon skidded to a stop, pausing long enough to shout, "Thank you, Darien! Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Serena," he said more to himself than anyone around, waving to his sweet blonde angel. With a huge grin upon his lips, Darien turned and set off in the direction of his apartment. No heartache… his heart didn't break… In fact, it felt full. Full of love. Full of her.

------------------------

"So, is that the best you can do?" the red-headed woman whispered as she watched Darien walk down the street.

"Of course not," the blonde said, coming to stand at the red-head's side. She stared at her mission as he strolled up to his apartment, "This is just the beginning."

-----------------------

"…_Yesterday you'd forgiven me,_

_But it will still be two days 'til I say I'm sorry."_

But it didn't wake Darien up this morning either. The song barely reached his ears as he stepped out of the shower and the announcer's voice barely finished its speech before he closed the door behind him.

I'll grant your wish… 

Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Please review! )


	5. Just Like Ice

Wow, it has been a very busy week. And I should be in bed. But what am I doing? Writing this for all of you to read. But hey, I updated again! Hooray! Now some answers:

Brucasforever – No, Darien thought it was a dream, but the day is really repeating itself.

Krn5rul3 – You'll find out eventually. )

To everyone else that reviewed, thank you so much for your lovely comments! I'm glad you like it. Now, on with the chapter!

------------------------------------

Darien had already stopped by his new, and already favorite, clothing store and was now proceeding to buy the same little bear and beautiful long stemmed roses as he had the day before. Placing the little bear into its usual position, he smiled to himself. _This is perfect_, he thought, _she's going to love the roses and the bear… just like yesterday. She's going to want to spend the day with me._

He paid the man his due change and walked out of the door, hope rising in his chest. He would be at the arcade in only a matter of moments and she would be there… at the same machine, playing the same game. Waiting for him. Well, not really waiting for him… he could only dream that she would wait for him someday. That she would get the same light and dizzy feeling that he got when he thought of her. How he had changed… when he had started this never-ending day he had only thought fleetingly of Serena, but now she was a constant thought in his mind. Always there and always smiling – a constant reminder of what he needed in life.

The whoosh of the arcade doors brought him back to reality, and although it was much later in the day when he had entered last time he was still greeted with a flurry of whispers and pointed fingers. The girls giggled to each other, whispering about which should go over to him first… of course, he wouldn't be giving them that chance.

_There she is…_

Serena sat as she had for the past few days, hunched over the same videogame and pounding madly at the buttons, trying to keep her little heroine alive. She didn't notice the sudden interest that had entered the arcade… she didn't notice as Darien walked up to stand by her side. She did, however, notice when Darien set down a fuzzy little bear adorned with a beautiful bunch of roses. Her blue orbs left the game, her interest now somewhere else, and flew up to meet the dark and mysterious gaze of Darien.

_Tuxedo mask…_ was the first thing that had flew through her mind when she met his gaze. She couldn't help it, really… she had always noticed a definite resemblance in both her love and her dislike. But the thought of Tuxedo Mask faded and she stared at him… Darien, just Darien. Probably here to gloat about his date tonight… ready to show off the beautiful bouquet of flowers, another set of flowers not intended for her.

"Good morning, Serena," he whispered, leaning closer. He smelled like warm cinnamon… spicy, warm cinnamon. She could feel the warmth of his breath, she could see the depths of his eyes and she felt her knees begin to quiver. Serena? He used her name… that wasn't anything like the Darien she knew. Was he trying to catch her off guard? Was this just another sly trick of his? He smiled at her, holding the bear out to her to take, "I'm sorry… would you prefer Meatball Head? Whatever you like more, just… let me know."

He came closer with these words, taking both of her hands in his strong, yet soft ones. He closed her hands around the little bear, letting her know that this gift that she had admired more than seconds ago was actually intended for her. She stared down at it with wide and confused eyes before shaking her head slowly and turning her gaze up to him, "Darien?"

"I know, Serena… I know you don't believe me and maybe you don't even want to believe me," He began, answering her as if he had read her mind. She kept her mouth closed, waiting… no, wanting him to continue, "But I really don't care… I want to be friends with you, Serena. I don't want to fight with you anymore. Believe me or don't on that, but do believe me on this," He tucked two fingers beneath her chin, lifting her gaze to him, "I will not give up."

He released her chin, running his fingers through one of her long ponytails before turning around and heading out the door of the arcade. The girls stared at him longingly as he left, envious over the lucky blonde of his affections. She stared off into the distance, blankly at the door that he had left through. She felt the tickles of the fur on the bear against her warm hands, his words running through her head. She had hoped… desperately hoped for a romantic day today. Dreamed that a man would come and sweep her off her feet… she just hadn't imagined that Darien would be the one to do such. And yet he had…

All of this ran through Serena's head in a matter of seconds before she ran out the door. She was about to turn in the direction she assumed he would be walking in, only to be caught in a pair of strong arms. Cinnamon wrapped around her senses like the warm arms surrounding her waist. Her delicate hands had settled upon a chest… his chest. Her gaze moved up, met with Darien's for the second time in barely ten minutes. "Looking for me?"

"Y… yes," she whispered, her mind lost in his deep blue eyes. Why was she being enchanted so easily by him? She felt as though this had happened before… She had spoken romantically to him before, had her heart flutter with thoughts of him before. But she couldn't recall an actual occasion in which that had happened. Get a hold of yourself, Serena! She snapped herself out of the daze, "Yes, yes I was looking for you. How would you like to become…"

"Friends?" Darien asked with a chuckle that shook Serena's heart to the core with feelings she couldn't even begin to identify. Her legs were shaking again. She nodded in response to his question and he smiled… knowingly, "Well, there are a number of ways, I'm sure. But it is such a romantic day and it would be silly to spend it doing anything normal. You need something special today. Tell me, have you ever been to a fancy restaurant?"

"Well, no…" Serena began, knowing any place that she might mention was probably on no level of the sophisticated restaurants he was thinking of. Not only were the places far too expensive for her allowance, her parents went there on dates… no kids allowed. "My parents have, but of course that was for just them."

"Well, how would you like to go to… Che Piare?" Serena's eyes grew wide at the suggestion, a smile almost instantly plastered upon her lips. Not even her parents had gone to that restaurant! It was the most talked about… The most difficult restaurant to get into. Darien didn't need her answer, he simply laughed in response, "I'll take that as a yes… How about we meet here at… five?"

"That would be wonderful!" Serena practically squealed, almost completely unaware of the fact that she had just agreed to go on a date with Darien. "Oh, thank you so much, Darien! I'll be there on time, I promise!" Serena squeezed him tightly before escaping his embrace, racing down the street towards her home. Darien watched her with a smile… he hadn't expected her to be this excited.

He had planned this ahead of time, of course… his suit was waiting for him at home, freshly purchased. The reservations were set, although he had to pay an arm and a leg to get them for tonight. Honestly, most of him hoped the day would repeat one more time after this just so that his bank account would fill back up once again. The man at the front desk had squeezed him for all he had, but whether he got the money back or not… she was worth it.

_Serena. His Serena._

Darien began his walk to his apartment, humming softly to himself the whole way there. Tonight was going to be absolutely perfect. He was going on a date with Serena… a real, dressed to the nines, date with Serena. Nothing could possibly go wrong tonight, she was so happy and he would be careful to make this the most romantic night of her life.

-------------------------------

"Or so you think, dear Darien," the red haired woman whispered from behind the glass pane. She had been watching him for a while now… and the blonde woman was nowhere to be found. Of course she had been envious… no, furious that this mission had been assigned to anyone but her. And of course if the blonde messed up in an irreparable way, the mission would be passed onto her. Exactly what she wanted.

And so, she had planned… she had plotted. She had followed Darien as well as Serena, taking note of every thought, every hope and every dream that went through their silly little heads. And then she formed a plan that was perfect, completely unstoppable. The blonde trusted her far too much, believing she was nothing more than an aspiring understudy. How wrong she was.

And so, the beautiful red haired woman stepped out of the glass pane and onto the streets of Darien's world.

--------------------------------

"Serena, what are you doing?" Luna muttered, watching as Serena ran into the room, fishing around in her drawers.

"Ah, found it!" Serena held up the Luna pen, and although she was expecting Luna to scream, she spoke the transformation quickly enough to avoid the full blow of the lecture, "Luna pen, dress me up to the nines, make me the most beautiful woman he has ever seen!"

"He? Who in the world…?" Luna started, watching as Serena's long pigtails curled themselves and yet kept their bun forms on the top. Her body was encased in a long pure white dress that flowed around her body, perfect in everyway. Long white gloves formed around her arms, covering her from fingertip to elbow. Her feet were dressed in strapped sandals, elegant but not distracting enough to take attention away from her polished toenails. And then in hit, like a final wave… her body sparkled as though it was covered in glitter and little white daisies clung randomly to strands of her hair. Luna had to admit, she was breathtaking.

"Gotta run, Luna!" Serena giggled, dodging out of the room before Luna could ask her again about the mystery man.

----------------------------

Darien was almost at their meeting space when he bumped into a woman. He stumbled back a couple of feet, looking to the woman he had nearly knocked to the ground. She was dusting off her silk white dress that was dull in comparison to her radiant red hair that tumbled in curls down past her shoulders. Her light blue eyes turned up to meet his and a soft smile danced along her ruby red lips. Darien felt something inside him spin… his emotions? His stomach?

"Well," the woman drew out the word slowly, enjoying each letter as it rolled over her tongue. She stepped closer to him, placing her hands upon his chest, sending a chill through him that shot up through his spine. "What do we have here… I must say, if I had to bump into anyone, I'm glad I bumped into someone as gorgeous as you."

"Yea, I'm sure," Darien said, trying to offer her a smile… well, maybe half a smile… okay, he wasn't able to manage much of a smile at all. He placed his hands upon her shoulders and moved her away from him. She didn't put up much resistance and continued to stare at him contently, "I'd love to stay and chat… but I really must be on my way."

He began walking and the woman began to count, almost as if waiting for him to reach a certain spot on the street before she spoke once again, "I'm afraid I'm not finished speaking to you yet," she said with a wave of her hand. Darien stopped instantly, as if held in place by the motion. He turned around to face her only to find her disturbingly close to him. Her hands were on him once again, getting closer… tracing slow circles.

"I'm sorry, miss," he began, but she held a polished nail up to his lips, whispering a soft shush to him before lowering her hand back to his chest. He was prepared to just turn around and walk the rest of the way to meet his dear Serena… and then his eyes met hers. Something grabbed him inside, twisting him to her will. He felt his heart shift, his desires changing to the woman in front of him. And it hurt… it was all wrong and yet he couldn't stop it, "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't," she spoke in seductive tones, luring him in closer to her body. His arms slid in around her waist, pulling her body close against his. She was warm and soft, but the feelings she sent through him were as cold as ice. He knew none of this was real… he didn't want any of this. He wanted Serena, but his body begged for this woman. His heart was twisting to this woman.

_No… this is wrong. This is all wrong…_

"Well, my mystery woman, I must say that you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever laid eyes upon," It was a lie, a complete and total lie. His lips formed the words, his tongue aided in the process. He spoke to her, he said these words and yet they weren't his at all. None of this was his doing. He wanted to get away… so desperately he wanted to get away and yet she kept dragging him back into her heart.

"Shut up and kiss me already," She hardly needed to ask. His lips flew to hers, crushing against hers as his entire mind, body and soul screamed against it. His body shook as his entire being tried to pull himself away from her, finding himself stuck closer and closer to her form. The more he struggled, the closer he pulled her to his body. It was so wrong… so cold… like ice.

And then the heat came rushing in.

She broke the spell on him and his eyes flew open to meet hers. Except they didn't meet hers… she was staring at something else. His eyes followed her gaze and he felt his entire body go completely numb. There stood Serena, more beautiful than he had ever seen here, shaking with the tears she was trying to hold back. "So, this is the girl you're stuck with tonight? Such a shame…"

He hardly heard the woman speak, although he knew Serena had heard every word because she no longer shook against the tears… she shook with them. The woman walked away, disappearing down the street as Serena fell to her knees, her shoulders wracked with sobs. She had put so much hope into tonight. So much excitement and he was stuck with her? Stuck going somewhere with her? He didn't want to be friends, he didn't want to even be around her. She had started to… to…

_Love him…_

"Serena, I…" Darien began, but was promptly interrupted as Andrew came rushing out of the arcade to find a tearful Serena upon the ground in front of Darien. Both were dressed in the best outfits he had ever seen them in and he could only imagine what had just happened. He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around the crying girl, staring up at his friend with a completely lost expression.

"Tell me you didn't do this," Andrew spoke harshly, trying to keep Serena from completely pulling away to run. Darien stared back at Andrew with his mouth open, at a total loss for words. And that was all Andrew needed to hear. Silence from Darien was enough to tell him that his friend was the culprit for Serena's tears. He lowered his gaze to the crying girl, unable to look at his friend, "Get away from her."

Darien held his hand out, ready to speak… but he knew there was nothing he could do now. It was ruined… she was ruined by him. Was he that easily controlled by women? Sure, the woman was beautiful, but was he so easily controlled that he couldn't contain himself? Was he incapable of being loyal to Serena? He stared down at the crying girl and knew that wasn't the case. It wasn't his choice. And despite all that, Darien stilled turned around. Darien still ran back to his apartment. Darien still climbed into his bed, pulling the covers up over his head and wishing the day away.

Wishing the tears would finally cease.

------------------------------------------

Behind the glass, the blonde held a hand to her mouth… shock filled in her eyes. She had seen it all and yet she was able to stop it from happening. She saw the woman she had trusted completely sabotage her mission, seen her break both Serena's heart and Darien's. Anger filled her as she whispered one word, "Cupid…"

Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Please review! )


	6. True Answers

In response to a question from last time, the song that has been repeating is "One Week" by the Barenaked Ladies. I thought I had mentioned it, but apparently not. Thank you for letting me know, because they definitely deserve credit!

Thank you again for all of your wonderful reviews! This is the second to last chapter… hope you like how it plays out. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------

"What is it going to take?" Darien roared at the top of his lungs, pulling the silk shirt up over his head and flinging it across the store. The woman who was trying her very best to calm him down now went scrambling across the room to pick up the expensive piece of fabric. Brushing the dirt off of it, she stood up in time to catch the jacket he had decided to send flying through the air as well. Sighing, she folded the articles of clothing quickly, setting them down next to the register. Darien didn't take notice… he could even begin to care, "What do I have to do?"

"I don't know, Darien…" the store clerk mumbled for the millionth time. He had been waiting at her door as she came to open the store and he had since proceeded to tell her his name, his thoughts and all the pain that he had endured for the past few days… or, as he claimed, this day. She had to admit, she found the entire ordeal a little crazy, but he was indeed pleasing to the eye and she had nothing else to do… a little conversation was good, even if it was insane. "Just… talk to her."

"I've tried!" Darien shouted, throwing his hands up in the air as if tossing away the idea. He had tried over and over… he had told her he likes her. Heck, he even told her how much he loves her! And how does she respond each and every time? She dismissed his feelings, screaming and yelling as if he were playing some cruel joke. Of course… of course she would think that, "But…"

"I know, I know… she thinks you're joking," the woman said, chin now resting in her palms as she watched Darien pace up and down along the length of the counter. She had already heard this triad… but apparently it was helping him somehow. She waved one hand dismissively, continuing, "Can you blame her, Darien? You tease and belittle the girl every single day of her life. You probably send her home crying all the time and then all of a sudden, you love her? It just doesn't add up. No wonder she thinks you're playing some cruel trick on her."

"But I'm not!" Darien protested, turning sharply to face the woman who held up her hands in a defensive manner, "Why should she think I'm tricking her!"

"Because you always do!" The woman shouted, slamming her hands upon the counter and causing Darien to fall back a few paces at the motion. The woman sighed, holding one hand to her head for a moment.

_Okay, girl… Count down from ten and try again…_

"You always do, Darien. Or at least you always have," she began, slowly this time. He opened his mouth to protest, but she held up one hand to quickly silence any words that might have come out. "What does she have to go on? If what you say today is true, she's skipping happily down the sidewalk to that same arcade, completely oblivious to the fact that you ever hurt her. She doesn't know that you broke her heart… only you remember that."

"But how does that help me?" Darien muttered, beginning to pace the length of the room once more. His mind was buzzing widely with thoughts of Serena and the red headed woman that had ruined everything from the day before. So he remembers the pain, he remembers all the torment and he could suffer it once again today. How could that make things any better when he could feel his heart shatter every time he saw her face?

"Darien, get off your high horse… or low horse… Damn it, Darien! Just pick up your stuff and try again. You get the fifth… sixth? Oh, who cares! You get more chances than most people get in a lifetime! So get your act together and get the girl you love!" The woman shouted, waving her arms at him with a smile. Gosh, she was so inspirational.

Of course, Darien didn't think so.

"I can't take anymore!" Darien yelled, his fist flying on its own accord and smashing into the mirror that displayed his image. He felt the skin over his knuckles split in some areas, but he couldn't even wince at the pain. Glass fell to the floor in a soft rain of silver. The woman stared at him blankly, her mouth gaping open. Now what in the world was she supposed to say to that? "I… can't… I can't feel this pain anymore. I don't want to… even if… if…"

The woman wasn't able to get out a word of encouragement before Darien pushed through the doors, tears rolling down his cheeks.

---------------------------------

He really couldn't take this pain anymore. Sure, Serena was worth everything to him, but there was nothing else that he could do… he had exhausted all possible routes. He had tried seducing her, being himself, telling her how much he loved her. None of it had worked for him… not one technique had won her heart over to him. And he could think of nothing else to do other than give up… to live through the day and pray that it would eventually have an end.

"Darien?" he had been sitting silently in the booth for more than ten minutes before Andrew finally noticed him. He was so used to being greeted at the counter by Darien that he hardly believed it was him sitting in the booth. His eyes were sullen, all life… all the light, completely gone. It seemed he had no caring heart left in his chest. Dark circles ran under his eyes, his hair a sloppy mop on his head. His clothes looked as though they had simply been thrown on his body in haste, nothing more than a need to be clothed.

Darien didn't even look up when Andrew set a cup of coffee down in front of him, speaking his name once again in the vain hope that he would answer. Andrew took a seat across from his depressed friend and waited. He knew he probably looked stupid, sitting there and staring intently at his friend who wouldn't even raise his head… but he didn't care. He would always be there for Darien, no matter what happened between them, through thick and thin… he would be there. And Darien, of course, knew this.

He wanted to lift his head… to speak to his good friend and tell him all of his troubles. He wanted to tell his friend how his heart had been shattered into so many pieces that Humpty Dumpty now looked like an easy fixer upper. Darien's head felt as though he were wearing weights for a hat, his neck bending to lower his head closer and closer to the table. None of it mattered…

He wouldn't have her, no matter how much he wanted to. There would always be something standing in the way… whether it was time, another woman, or her understandable inability to trust him farther than she could throw him. His forehead finally met the table, as he knew it eventually would, and his shoulders sagged down, easing him closer to the surface. And then the tears fell once again, his body shaking with each sob that wracked his frame.

"Darien!" Andrew was at his side in a matter of seconds, his arm held supportively around Darien's shoulders. But Darien's crying did not cease… in fact, it only continued to grow. He was so tired, so drained of every motion in his body that he couldn't even begin to care anymore. He didn't want anything anymore… besides the ability to finally finish this day. He wanted to go to sleep and wake up to the bright sunny morning of February 15th. He wanted to forget any of this had ever happened to him, he wanted to go back to the way things were… before all of the pain.

"Andrew…" Darien chocked out between sobs. He didn't have to wait for a response… he knew Andrew was waiting for him to continue, "I just… I need some time alone. I appreciate the fact that you're here and the fact that you want to help me… but you can't right now."

Andrew stared at his friend with sad eyes before pulling him in close, giving him a supportive hug before standing up from the booth and walking back to the counter. He knew Darien would come to him when he was ready and when the time was right. He could wait.

Darien, however, didn't know how long he could wait for this day to end. He wanted to give all of this torment away, even if he had to live with the fact that he would never have a chance with Serena. Even if he could never hold her the way he wanted to, kiss her the way he wanted to… tell her the way he felt about her… he needed the day to finally end. All of these thoughts clouded Darien's mind and he hardly noticed as the arcade doors whooshed open to allow his angel through. He didn't see her as she spotted him and headed directly for his booth. He almost missed the fact that she had sat down across from him. And as Darien looked up, he was met with two light blue eyes… worried eyes. Worried for him.

_Serena…_

------------------------------

"Darien," she whispered, concern dripping off his name as she spoke. He stared at her like a deer caught in headlights, completely unable to face her after all that had happened. She didn't seem to notice his expression… all she could see was his tear stained cheeks and sad eyes, still filled with tears. "Darien… what's wrong? What happened? Is everyone you know all right? Did you get hurt? Did someone you know get hurt."

Darien couldn't help but blink at her myriad of questions and although he knew he wanted to chuckle, his body seemed incapable of laughter at this point in time. He shook his head slowly, his gaze dropping down to the table between them, "No… Serena. I'm not hurt. Someone I know is hurt, but there is nothing I can do about it… No matter how much I want to, I can-…"

"Who is it?" she reached across the table and took a hold of his hands in hers, closing her fingers securely around them in the most comforting way imaginable. Darien stared down at their hands and felt right, even if for only a second. Contentment filled his eyes before reality finally came crashing back down around him and his gaze returned back to her, "Maybe we can bring them some flowers. I bet that'd cheer both of you up!"

"I bet it would…" Darien muttered, his eyes retreating from her joyous ones and back to their hands. She was such a sweet girl, in everyway imaginable. She was always thinking about others… even him, even the guy who teased her each and every day. She continued to stare at him expectantly and after a long moment of silence, he turned his attentions back to her.

"Well…" she drew out slowly, squeezing his hands supportively, "Who is it?"

_You._

But how could he say something like that? It wouldn't make any sense to her and if he tried to explain it, he would only sound like a complete madman to her. But there was no other person he could think of. She was the one he had hurt, over and over again. Her hands were still there, squeezing his hands, her eyes still expectant. He looked back into those light blue orbs and whispered, "You."

"Me?" she asked, perking a brow in obvious confusion, as he knew she would. He had to explain this without sounding absolutely insane… usually a difficult task, if he hadn't already hurt her a dozen times in the past already.

"Yes, you," he began, closing his eyes and holding her hands. He had to savor this moment… savor the feeling of her soft hands. He would tell her the truth… or at least most of it. Enough to get through today, enough to shed his heart to her once more. He couldn't deny her, no matter how much he wanted to turn and run, "Serena, I've hurt you so many times… I've called you all sorts of names and teased your grades, your behavior… everything about you. I've hurt you and I can't take it back, no matter how much I want to."

"Darien," Serena said, blinking at his confession. She hadn't been expecting to walk into the arcade to be met with this kind of conversation from Darien. To be quite honest, she came into the arcade waiting to hear numerous insults and jokes taken at her expense. She was expecting him to do the same thing that he was apologizing for. And although she knew she should keep up her guard, she let all her barriers disappear. Something in those eyes… something in their depths told her that he was honest, "Darien, it's okay. I forgive you."

"But it's not okay!" He said, sharply enough to cause her to jump back in her seat. His emotions were running wild and he felt the pain and torment leaking back into his heart, waiting for another emotional blow. Darien squeezed her hands reassuringly, as if to apologize for his sudden outburst and Serena settled back into her seat once again. "It's not okay, Serena. Maybe you do forgive me, maybe you even trust me just a little. But that's not enough."

"What's not enough?" Serena mumbled, confusion entering those beautiful light blue orbs.

"Your friendship… is not enough," Darien said, continuing quickly as a pained look drew itself across Serena's face, "I value your friendship, Serena, I do. Trust me, if I can achieve your friendship, it would be a dream come true for me. But that's not why I'm so sad. It's not why I've hurt you to the point that I can't fix it anymore."

"Then why are you sad, Darien?" Serena asked, biting her lower lip in anticipation.

"Because I'm in love with you!" Darien said, releasing her hands to place his left hand to his head. Concentrating, he shut his eyes against her reactions, "Drop dead, head over heels… madly, insanely in love with you! You're all I can think about…. You're all I can ever think about and all those times I pushed you away are times I can never take back. I've pushed you so far away that I know you'll never trust me! But I don't care, Serena, I love you!"

"Darien, I… I do trust you," Serena whispered, reaching out to take his hands within hers once again. She held them tightly, her thumbs running over the tops of his hands and enjoying in the soft, smooth surface. She looked up to him with those light blue eyes… those beautiful light blue eyes and she smiled… sadly, "But I don't love you."

And there it was. Her honest answer… after days and days of failed attempts, he had finally received her true answer. An answer given through her admitted trust for him… her true feelings. And that answer was the thing to break the rest of Darien's reserve. He stood from the table, releasing her hands in the same moment and despite her protests and calls for him, he walked out of the arcade.

_It's over…_

-------------------------------------

A hooded figure stood in Darien's room as he walked into his apartment, slamming the door behind him. He stopped, his heart beating rapidly in his chest upon seeing the cloaked image, "Who are you?"

"That's not for you to know," the woman whispered from behind her disguise, keeping her distance from Darien. She knew what had to be done, even if she would be reprimanded for this, she knew it had to be done, "All you need to know is that I am the one controlling this day."

"Oh, that's great to know!" Darien shouted, his anger growing full fledged. So this was the woman that was ruining his life… this was the woman continuously breaking his heart, "Come to cause me more pain?"

"I'm sorry, Darien… I can't stop this yet, but I just needed to tell you," she closed her eyes, whispering softly as she began to disappear from his room, fading away into her own world, "This will all be over soon."

And she was gone.

Darien sunk to his knees, his hands digging into his hair as tears streamed out his shut eyelids and down his cheeks. He sobbed, wishing with all of his heart. He had given up… and wishing with all of his soul… wishing with everything in him, Darien whispered, "Let this day end."

Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Please review! )


	7. A New Day

Ah, I have teased you all for too long! This is called "Valentine's Day"after all... I suppose it's only fitting that the last chapter is also released on Valentine's Day. So, I know it has been quite a while since the last chapter... but this chapter is the end of this story. So, I really do hope you all enjoy it. And as always, reviews are appreciated!

----------------------------------------------

Darien shuddered, his body shaking uncontrollably as he clamored out of bed and onto the floor, crawling to the bathroom for hopefully the last time. He had been up all night, sick of himself, sick of this day... sick of everything that insisted on destroying his life. Her sad, sad smile was always there, always smiling at him with that same apologetic look... every time he closed his eyes, it was there... waiting. He violently pushed himself away from the toilet, his naked back touching the chilled rim of the tub and sending another shock through his body. He looked back at it, anger scourging through his veins.

_Why not me?_

Why was he not good enough for Serena? He had horrible to her in the past, but he had since changed his ways... he was good enough for her now. He was ready to give the world to that darling, blond girl with whom he wanted to spend every waking moment. He had told her everything and yet he knew... knew that she didn't feel that way about him and there was nothing he could do. He couldn't make her love him... but he couldn't stop loving her either. Darien wrapped his fingers through his hair, clenching his hands into tight fists as the last of his tears forced their way through his closed eyelids. Finally, as the last tear rolled down his cheek, Darien forced calm into his body and stood up from the frigid floor.

"Fine..." he muttered, his voice weaker than he would have cared to admit. He clenched his fists harder, trying his best to quell his shaking arms, "Fine... I can't have you... But I can have this day. I can be with you on this day until it ends. If I have to live in hell... I'm going to live there with you, Serena."

Darien dressed himself in the same attire that he had the past few days, intent on going to the same store clerk to obtain the same outfit. Serena had enjoyed that much... and it was something he would continue to do. Just to bring that smile to her lips. He stared in the mirror, checking his appearance for but a moment, knowing that he would change it in a matter of hours. Grabbing his coat, he headed out the door... forgetting to turn off his alarm clock. It chimed loudly right after the elevator doors had shut behind him.

"_My girl... Talking about... My girl..."_

"What a lovely song, folks, what a lovely song indeed!" the announcer sang in a happy chime to the end of the song, "Ah, the day may have ended, but I must say... love is still in the air!"

--------------------------------------------------

Darien walked down the streets with a determined stride, despite the raging storm of sorrow that swam within the depths of his heart. The air had a bitter chill on his skin today... colder than the past seven days, but he excused it for his own nerves. He was terrified of seeing her face again when he knew exactly how she felt, but he knew the only other alternative was a lonely and miserable day with himself. His angel would be waiting at the arcade for him... even if she didn't even know it.

He saw the shop coming into view and a desire to get into the warm interior spurred him to walk faster. The lights were warm and inviting, calling him into the store he had come to know like the back of his hand. He doubted he would even need her help finding any clothes this time... he knew where everything was, their prices and names. His hand pushed on the glass door, chilling him to the bone before he was met with a blast of warm air. The sweet scent of clothes met his nostrils and the bright lights nearly shocked his senses.

"Darien!"

He stopped dead in his tracks, the silence that ensued was broken only by the chime of the door closing behind him. He stared at the store clerk, a blank look held upon his face. Something... something was different with her expression, there was... recognition. The blood running through his veins chilled icier than the air outside as she walked over to him, a smile spreading across her lips. "Y-you... know... my name?"

"Well, duh..." she said with a laugh, tousling her hair with her left hand before holding it out for him to shake. He took her hand in a loose grip, shock still apparent upon his face. She watched him in a moment of confusion, "What? You thought I'd forget the man that punched our mirror?" The look of confusion faded into concern and she looked down at his hand, "How's your hand, anyway?"

"It's fine..." he mumbled softly, his arm dropping back to his side when she released his hand. Too many thoughts were speeding through his mind at the moment... there was no way he could keep track of them all. He clung desperately to the most important one, "What day is it?"

"February 15th... don't you own a calendar?" the girl questioned with a smiling, obviously intending the last part to be more of a silly joke than a question. Darien nodded slowly before recognition hit him like a brick wall. He stumbled back, away from the clerk, his left hand slapping his forehead to try to keep his mind still for just a moment.

"Dear god... It's tomorrow... Today is tomorrow..." His clenched his eyes shut, holding his head in both hands now as he paced the length of the store, muttering to himself in hurried, worried whispers, "This can't be happening... This cannot be happening... I confessed yesterday. She knows. She knows everything about me," he stopped, his hands falling back to his sides, accompanied by a few stray tears, "Things will never be the same again... I can't go back. It's finally tomorrow and she knows everything..."

"That girl you mentioned yesterday..." the girl started. Darien's tear stained eye flew up to her, he had forgotten that he spoke to her of Serena. She was watching him with sad, worried eyes, "So, you confessed to her after all... And now you're not repeating the day anymore? Funny... I thought you were a little nutty, but I guess you were telling the truth, huh?"

Darien dismissed the last part, his eyes lowering back to the ground, trying to think of a solution to this problem. There was none. He couldn't avoid her forever... he didn't want to. He never wanted to discuss this with her, but he couldn't bear being away from her forever. To never see her klutz out again... never see her smile or sparkling blue eyes. He couldn't bear to give that up. "I have to go..."

"But you didn't even..." the girl started, but Darien had already shut the door behind him. She looked up at the chime, a sadness circling in her eyes. She barely knew him and yet she felt so sorry for the man, "Good luck... I hope you win her heart."

----------------------------------------------------

Andrew was cleaning the counters when Darien walked into the arcade, fear and worry staining the expression in his eyes. Andrew watched his friend with concern as he walked over to the counter. Darien sat down and clenched his hands together in front of him, they were shaking so hard they nearly rattled the table. "Darien, wha-..."

"I love her!" Darien shouted, attracting a few unwanted stares from the other customers in the arcade. Andrew fell back at the exclamation, staring at Darien in utter shock. Sure, Andrew knew Darien had always had an interest in Serena... he acted around her just like a school yard boy acts around a girl he likes. The gentle teasing and prodding with a hidden affection underneath. However, Andrew had never expected him to declare something so loudly and so suddenly to him. He assumed he would have to one day torture it out of Darien...

"Serena?" Andrew whispered and Darien's eyes flew up to him in question. Andrew smiled at Darien knowingly, "I know, Darien. I'm your best friend. You should have guessed I would have known that much."

Darien did not respond and simply lowered his gaze back down to the counter, but Andrew noticed the momentary appreciative smile that had danced across Darien's lips. Andrew leaned on the counter and stared at his friend with an interested look, waiting for him to continue in discussing his current state. However, after a few moment of silence, Andrew found that it was he who had to continue the conversation, "So, why are you so upset? Isn't this a good thing?"

"Under normal circumstances, with normal, lovable people... sure," Darien muttered, playing idly with one of the creamers on the table. He had to do something with his hands other than compelling them to stay still. His mind was racing and so was his body... everything was a storm within him right now. "Andrew... I told her."

Andrew stared at Darien with the same interested look, as though his body had been placed on pause. He stood completely still and silent until Darien had to look up at him for his reaction. Andrew's reaction came soon after his eyes met Darien's, growing wide in shock as the realization of what Darien said hit him, "You... you... WHAT?"

Darien winced, expecting the shocked reaction and yet not expecting it to be quiet as loud. The same unwanted glances found the pair of them again, more annoyed this time. Darien glared them silent before returning his eyes to Andrew, continuing, "I told Serena, yesterday, that I was in love with her... and..."

Darien stalled, tilting his head back to look up at the ceiling. He had to keep his tears within his eyes and this was currently the only way he could think of doing it. Andrew, obviously impatient to hear the rest, urged Darien on, "And?"

"She said... she didn't... no, doesn't love me," he whispered, his voice cracking under the weight of the tears that threatened to fall. Andrew was silent, waiting for Darien to look at him. Finally, Darien's gaze lowered down to his friend and the tears he had tried so hard to hold back rolled down his cheeks.

"Darien..." Andrew started, sympathy obvious in his eyes.

----------------------------------------------

"I didn't know what else to say... I couldn't sort out my feelings that quickly. It..." Mina stared at Serena, concern apparent in her eyes, waiting for her friend to continue, "It wasn't what I was expecting."

Serena had come over to Mina's house last night in tears, begging to have a place to stay tonight other than her own home. Mina had happily invited her in and they proceed to gorge on ice cream, candies and romantic films until they both fell asleep. Mina had figured it was best not to force her friend into explaining the whole ordeal until the morning... Serena's tearful state had made it obvious that she needed time to think, not explain.

As soon as the sun rose, however, Mina was shaken awake by an even more upset Serena. Apparently the night had given her too much time to think and she had either not slept at all, or woke up very early this morning... both unlike her. Mina was still groggy, but happy to listen to her friend and provide the most help she could on a severe lack of sleep. They now sat, clad in their jammies, in Mina's room with boxes of tissues ready at hand.

"Serena... you said you don't love him," Mina said slowly, trying to measure her words as she said them, "Why are you so upset? Unless... you really..."

"But I can't!" Serena wailed, covering her face in a fresh tissue as she fell into another series of tears. Mina sighed, lowering her gaze to the carpet as she picked at the fibers, trying to think of a way to make this better, "I can't love him, Mina! It's Darien! The boy that's always teased me... called me names... It's just this new side of him, that's all."

"New side of him..." Mina mumbled softly, still tugging at the fibers of her carpet, "I don't think it's a new side of him, Serena. I think it's the real side of him," at the confused look on Serena's face, Mina continued, "Serena... how many romantic movies did we watch last night? Five, six? And more than half had a boy picking on a girl that he secretly loved. Doesn't that sound a tad bit familiar to you?"

"Just because he loves me," Serena muttered, throwing the tissue down to the floor with a hint of resolve, "Doesn't mean I have to. He's teased me for far too long and it's not my fault that he couldn't show his feelings like a normal boy should. I don't have to love him, I don't!"

Serena's teased started once again with the last word uttered in a broken voice. Mina reached out and pulled her friend close to her, running her hand consolingly over Serena's back. Serena shuddered against Mina, continuing to whisper, "I don't... I don't..." Mina frowned against her friend, pulling her closer to her, "Serena, nobody is saying that you have to. Nobody is saying that you have to love Darien."

Serena stopped shivering, sniffling once more before her gaze moved slowly up to meet Mina's. Her eyes were a bright blue, shining with the tears that she had cried, "I don't..."

-------------------------------------------

Darien sat there, mulling over a cup of coffee that had long since turned frigid. Andrew stood next to him, as he had been for hours now despite the fact that Darien had barely spoken a single word. Everything had sunk in, chilled him to the core after two hours had passed by. Serena had not come into the arcade... and she wasn't going to, more than likely. She was avoiding him, trying to stay away from the strange man that had just confessed his love for her... the strange man that had taunted and teased her for so long.

"Darien... You can't let her get to you like this. You look like your dead inside, your eyes are darker than they've ever been before," Andrew whispered, placing a comforting hand upon Darien's shoulder. Darien thanked the warmth of a friend, but could only acknowledge Andrew's words with an unseen nod. Andrew sighed, "So, she doesn't love you... You've teased her for so long. She knows how you feel now, so treat her different. She doesn't love who you were... but you can make her love who you are."

"Andrew, I can't..." Darien whispered, pushing his chair out from under himself and standing to his feet. Andrew's hand was brushed away, although not intentionally, and he lowered it back to his side. It was obvious that Darien was still shaken, his body was trembling just was much as it had been when he had first entered the arcade. His eyes were tear stained, his lashes still wet with the tears that had long since fallen, "She doesn't love me... Serena is... Such a wonderful person, Andrew."

"I know she is, Darien, b-..." Andrew began.

"She meant everything to me and she still does... She treats everyone just as wonderful as she treats her friends. That's one of the things I love so much about her," Darien said with a sad chuckle, "So when she says that she doesn't love me... I can believe that she truly doesn't. Otherwise she would have said thank you... or that she had to think about it... But no," Darien sighed deeply, "She knew exactly what she was going to say..."

"Darien..."

Darien almost completely dismissed the voice, about to continue in his explanation of the situation to Andrew when he realized... that wasn't his voice. He whipped around to come face to face with a pair of bright blue eyes, staring up at him with the same tear stained lashes that he bore. He stared down into her eyes in a state of shock, feeling as though he had just been doused in cold water. Serena stood before him, her hands clasped together in front of her.

"Serena, I... I'm sorry..." Darien started, his eyes flitting over to Andrew for a moment before returning to her. Her expression had not changed, but she was waiting intently for him to finish, "I'm sorry if I made you feel weird... and I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore. But it won't change the fact that..."

"I love you."

Darien's eyes widened in shock as a pair of arms wrapped themselves about his neck, gentle hands sliding into his ebony locks as a pair of ruby red lips met his own. His eyes slid closed, his hands making their way around her thin waist, pulling her body up against his and reveling in the sensation. She tasted sweet against his lips, like a rush of warm chocolate mixed with the scents of fragrant roses. She was a walking Valentine's Day gift, bundled up in his arms, teasing his lips with light kisses. His left hand held the back of her head, his lips more urgent against her own and she submitted to him happily.

It was a few moments later when Andrew and Mina began clearing their throats loudly, begging their friends to come up for air. Darien and Serena separated, blue meeting blue as they stared at each other with misty gazes. "Darien... I'm sorry..."

"Why?" he whispered, the word broken, but for lack of air rather than tears.

"I lied to you yesterday... But I didn't let myself know it until now," Her left hand took his right in hers, lacing their fingers together. She held his hand over her heart and stared into his eyes, love sparkling in the crystal blue depths, "I love you."

"I love you, too... Serena."

--------------------------------------------

Darien has spent the remainder of the day nestled in the booth with the girl of his dreams, blessing the day that had come and finally gone. Through all the trouble and pain he had to endure, he found that the feeling of her wrapped in his arms was worth everything. He had bid her good night with a rose and a kiss, watching as she swept into her home. He waited for her, as promised, until she was able to wave at him from the balcony upstairs.

Darien was walking on air with each step he took back to his apartment. All of his dreams had come true in a single kiss... everything he had wanted had been hidden in her lips, her arms, her eyes... her. He sighed, enjoying the crisp evening air and the quiet, velvet night.

--------------------------------------------

"So... you did it..." Cupid whispered, leaning against the tall wall outside of Serena's home. The blond had watched the entire scene from a distance, enjoying her success.

"Apparently so..." she whispered, smiling proudly at the window to Serena's room, "And I'm so glad... they've found each other now. They can be happy."

"You've always been a sucker for romance... But job well done," Cupid whispered, smiling, "Happy Valentine's Day, Mina."

"Heh... a day late..." she whispered, but returned Cupid's smile, "Happy Valentine's Day, Cupid."

----------------------------------------------

And... DONE! Hope you enjoy the end of "Valentine's Day". Be sure to review!


End file.
